The Stranger: Into the Rising Light Version 2 Part 1
by wilberarron
Summary: The final story about the Stranger and his world. The Stranger is old and coming to his end. This should be a time of peace and quiet for him. Instead, old enemies, new threats, and a failing body, plague Stranger. How he adapts to these new challenges bring this series of stories to an end. Part II will come in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

**THE STRANGER: INTO THE RISING LIGHT**

 **BY**

 **WILBER ARRON**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST**

 **Year 10**

The old deer was hurrying as fast as he could. His side ached like fire, but he kept going. He had to keep running, time was short. Through the trees and bushes of the Man path forest, he moved. Other deer looked at him, not understanding why he was hurrying, and he had no time to explain. He finally found the large clearing and bleated as loud as he could. A few moments later a deer in his late prime and a nice looking doe the same age came into the open forest. The doe had young a male and a female fawn by her side. He half stumbled into the clearing out of breath and feeling weak in the legs.

"Father, what is it?" Stabo called out.

It took several deep breaths to get the words out. "Stabo, I need for you to go see your mother immediately."

"Is it her illness?" Stabo asked.

He nodded. "It is much worse. Her fever is high and she is getting cold and numb. She cannot even eat the leaves from the bushes anymore."

"Is it that bad?" Stabo asked.

"I do not think she has long. She wants to see you. Please go now and do not wait for me. I will be along as soon as my legs and side will allow me."

He saw Stabo's eyes close in pain. "I will go at once," he said and ran off into the forest. That left him alone with Gena and her two new fawns.

"Stranger," she said and leaned her head into his shoulder. "I should go too with the fawns. She never saw them."

"No, they are too young to travel quickly. Claris knows they were born healthy. Your place is with them."

He leaned over and let the two spotted brown fawns come up to him and sniff him. Then they both started to lick his face. He did the same to both. They were both healthy and alert and both seemed to know that he was part of their family. He looked into their young eyes and wondered what wonders they would see before they got to his age, if they lived that long. He nuzzled them both and then stood up.

"I must get back," he told her and then started back to his clearing.

He was slower going back than coming. His old body was too worn out to hurry. It was injured, broken, and just not working the way it used to. It was a while before he got there. When he did he saw Bambi, Faline, and Young Bambi there. Bambi had gone to get them. He saw Stabo lying beside his mother who was lying on her side. He could see how difficult it was for her to breath. It tore at his heart to see her so sick. He knew soon she pass and again he would be alone. There was nothing to be done for her. The four of them were all old and all would soon pass from the scene. He just thought he would have been first to go with his many injuries. Finally Stabo got up from his mother's side and walked away with his back toward them. He walked over to his son and saw the tears running down from his big black eyes.

"I cannot think of a forest without my mother," he sobbed. "She and you were always here. Now she is going and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"My Son," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "That is the Way of All Things as I have taught you. All things pass in time and new things come to take their place. We all will have our time, even you. That is why we have children to carry on after we are gone. "You mother cared deeply for you as do I."

"I know," he sobbed and walked away. "And I cared deeply for her and told her so."

He looked back to the others who were all standing around Claris, all distraught at what was happening. Young Bambi walked toward him.

"I am sorry, Stranger," the Young Bambi told him also showing misty eyes. "I too will have a hard time thinking of her not being here. It will not be the same. Galene would have come if not for Young Veron."

"I know, so would Gena," but we have to take care of what is important and right now those young fawns are important."

With that he too walked away back to his family life that would soon end. He leaned over Claris and nuzzled her.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"No," she said in a barely audible voice. "The only thing I want is for you all to leave now. I do not want you to watch me die."

"No," he said. "I will stay with you until the end. You have always been with me since that first day I came here. I will be with you."

She feebly shook her head no. "I do not want that. I want you to walk away now, please."

Suddenly he remembered what Bambi told him was his father's last words to him. 'In the time I am approaching, we are all alone.'

He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth as passionately as he could. "Thank you for making my life worth living," he told her.

"Thank you for being my mate," she said and then her head fell to the ground as he body started to shake. He could see death was upon her.

He got up and turned away and walked back to Bambi and Faline. "She will be alone, let us go now."

With that they all walked away. With his family beside him he turned his back on the clearing and all that it held for him.

He never went back.

He went to the clearing near where he fought Razor and lay down alone. Bambi and Faline understood without being told he wanted to be by himself at this time. He simply could not get it through his head that he would never talk to Claris again, never feel her beside him. Never hear her voice again, and it hurt him. It was not a sharp pain like he gets from his side. This was a deeper ached that felt like his insides were being pulled out. A hurt that was even worse than the pain from his side. He tried to sleep, but that was impossible. Instead he got up and started walking into the deeper forest. He had no place to go. He just wanted to get away.

He continued to walk until his side hurt, then he lay down for a while before getting up and starting to walk again. He felt almost numb on the inside. He continued with his walking deeper into the forest not knowing or caring where he went. He ate what he could find and drank where he could find water. Inside his decayed body, he also felt cold and tired. Part of him just wished he could lie down away from everyone and just pass on himself, but inside he knew he was not ready yet. He continued to walk on and off for two full risings of the greater light. He walked in full daylight, he did not care anymore if Man was here of not. He was slow. He could only move at half the rate he use to. On the third day, he was walking by the end of the forest. He saw no one and certainly no deer were around. As he came near the edge of the forest he stopped. There in front of him he saw it. The Man cave Koren and Young Bambi had told him about. It looked exactly like the one that used to be in his forest before it was destroyed in the fire. It was dark and cold. He walked out into the open to look closely at it.

Even though empty, the cave still reeked of the smell of Man. To the side of the building he could see the remains of a large fire. There was a residual trace of the smell of burnt deer meat. Man had been here and burnt the deer meat he had killed. It chilled him knowing whose meat they might have burnt, but fortunately, he could smell nothing of his daughter or Balo. They were just more memories that seem to be filling up his mind. More deer that had gone, more of his family he never see again. He added the memories of Claris to their memories now. It seem his mind was full of the images of deer that have gone. The dead of the past were outnumbering the living of the present and he again wondered why he had lived this long when he knew he should not have. There were just too many times he should have been dead, and yet he lived. Now if he could just understood why. Yes he had been herd leader, yes he had saved as many deer as he could, and yes he had children to follow him, but most of the others were dead or gone away. Was that enough reason to say why he was still here. Was it his thinking or his skill that saved him, or was it just luck. He did not know. All his knew was that his friends and family were fewer, and he was weaker. Was that the reward of long life; to be given more loss and weakness? It seemed a poor reward for his efforts. He stayed by the side of the Man cave looking until he saw the greater light shine high overhead in the sky. He knew he should go. Man could come back at anytime and if they saw him in the open like this, they might use the killing stick on him. Not that he thought it would matter much.

His instinct took over and he walked back into the protection of the forest and lay down in a patch of grass. He was tired enough so that for the first time in days he fell asleep quickly despite his troubling thoughts. During the day he got up only once to empty himself. He felt tired and sluggish in his moves. He went back to sleep and slept soundly.

"Stranger, is that you," he heard.

He opened his eyes and through the blurry haze he saw a doe in front of him. His nose was clear and he knew the scent.

"Alana?" he asked. "Is that you?"

He got up quickly and faced the now middle age doe. She had a young doe fawn standing next to her. "Alana, I am happy to see you."

He walked over and nuzzled her on the side of her neck. She did the same. He leaned over and looked into the face of the doe fawn who started licking him. He rubbed the fawns face with his own and licked her. It was then he got the scent of the fawn It smelled a little of Young Bambi. Even though it hurt he rubbed her nose and looked down at the little pile of brown spotted fur. She looked up at him looking ready to play with him. Not with his side still aching.

"I am sorry, little one, I am afraid I cannot play with you, my body is too old."

"She will not mind," Alana's told him.

"It is a nice looking fawn," he said looking the young one over. "She looks a lot like you. How are you getting along here?"

"Yes, her name is Tilar, and she is my daughter," Alana said. "I mated with a senior male during the Season. Afterwards he just left. He is nothing like Veron was. Why are you here. I was told by your daughter that you did not travel much anymore because of your injury."

"I don't, but I had to get away. My mate Claris is gone and I just had to get away from the others."

Alana looked shocked for a moment. "Oh, Stranger, I am so sorry," she said and then nuzzled him again. "She was a good deer. I am sorry she is gone."

"Last winter Claris took sick and the sickness remained. I had hoped she get better as spring came, but she got only worse. She died several risings ago. Afterward I felt lost and just started to walk."

"Are Bambi and Faline alright along with the others?" Alana asked.

"Yes everyone else is alright," he answered. "Young Bambi has mated with Galene from the forest across the large open field. That have a new fawn. He misses you."

"I know," she said nodding her head sadly. "After Veron died, I did not see any reason to stay there. Like you I wandered here and lived with the other deer. It is not as good as being with Veron, but here I am a respected doe. I even get along with Delon and Karlene."

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"They will be here shortly. Delon likes to watch the Man cave at night. I expect him here soon."

He again felt the fawn pushing against him, wanting to play. He leaned over and put her head next to the fawn and then pushed her away. The fawn was pushed back several of her small lengths and then stopped, looked at him confused for a moment, and then charged into him. He put his head down and let the fawn push against him. The fawn was strong and liked playing this game. Good, there was no weakness or sickness in this fawn.

"She is a strong little fawn," he told her. "Start teaching her as soon as she is able to understand."

"No Stranger," Alana told him flatly. "I will not lose her like I lost Veron or my other son. She will grow up like a normal fawn. I will not teach her anything except how to avoid Man."

He rose not liking what he heard. "I heard your older son was killed with Balo and Stena," just saying the names was hard to get out.

"Yes," Alana said turning her head away. "When Balo and the others left your forest, my son Tinsen was just a yearling. "He and I were one of the first deer that joined Balo new herd. He admired Balo and looked to Delon as a guide. He wanted to be like Delon and Balo. Delon started teaching him much like you would have."

"Then what happened?" he wanted to know.

"After the last Season, Man came into this part of the forest. Somehow Man and his dogs got on both sides of the herd. Balo was taking the deer and moving with the wind in his face like you taught him. They all smelled Man and heard the dogs in front of them. Balo turned the herd and ran another way thinking he could avoid Man. He told me, Delon, and Karlene to go to the back and make sure all the deer avoided the Men in front of them. As it turned out Man was waiting in a large clearing. Because the wind was on our tails, we never smelled the Men in front of us. Tinsen was helping Balo and Stena. Suddenly, the noise of killing sticks came from everywhere. I saw many deer fall in front of me. I leaped to the side and found myself near Delon and Karlene. We all ran deeper in the forest. We never saw Balo, Stena or my son again," Alana sobbed.

Sadly he understood and saw Balo's mistake. "At the first sign of Man, Balo should have taken his herd and gone far enough away from the Man cave that Man could not have gotten behind him. This is what we did back in my old forest."

"They did as they thought you and Bambi would have wanted them to do, and now they are all dead because of it," Alana told him as a fact. "My son and my mate are dead doing the right thing. I will make sure Tilar will never be trained."

He was going to argue, but decided it would not be worth it. He knew the training worked, but only if you used it properly and then only most of the time. Maybe Alana was right.

"I am sorry," he told her. "I wish I would have been here."

"I do not wish you were here," he heard from behind him. It was Delon's voice.

He turned and watched the two deer come out of the forest. A young doe and male fawn were next to Karlene. He put his head down and the two ran up and started to kiss the side of his face. He was pleased they seemed to be healthy also. Delon coughed loudly and the two fawns immediately stopped trying to play with him and ran back to their mother.

"What are you doing here," Delon spat out. "I thought you were old and sick and did not travel anymore."

"I do not," he said. "I had another reason."

Alana jumped in. "Delon, Stranger just told me Claris is dead."

Karlene dropped her head. "Oh, Stranger, I am so sorry," Karlene said and came forward. She slowly rubbed the side of his neck. "I know you two cared deeply for each other. I am sorry she is gone."

Delon did not approach him but stood straight up. "I am sorry too about Claris," he said showing some compassion. "She was one of the few deer that treated mother, father, and myself properly."

He did not like that comment, but let it go. He looked right back at Delon."Stelar told me you had all survived. I am glad about that." he said calmly. "I am really sorry about your mother"

"I find that hard to believe," Delon snorted.

"Well then here is something else you may not believe," he snorted back. "I am also happy for you and Karlene and your two fawns which I see are both healthy. I hope you are both feeling well."

"Feeling well," Delon almost laughed out loud. "How do you think I should feel. You threw us out of your forest, my mother and father were killed, your daughter goes snooping around, and now you show up. You did not care about me, my Mother, or Father. Why should I care what you think of us?"

He was suddenly incensed. What this youngster know anything about what he felt. He walked right up to the large deer and glared at him. "How dare you tell me I did not care for your Mother? Your mother was my daughter, in case you have forgotten. You think I wanted her dead?" he told him tersely. "You mother and father were rejected by the herd because all of you, Carie and Stuben included, forgot you serve the herd, not the other way around. When the time came, the herd would have decided which one of you would have followed your father. You did not have to force it on them. The herd made the correct decision to reject you all as it should have done."

"I do not see it that way, Stranger," he said with contempt. "I see someone that should have supported my father and did not. You are not welcomed here nor will you ever be. If you were not an old worn out deer, I throw you out myself."

"Delon," Alana called out. "That is unkind."

"Not as unkind as him," Delon spat out. Even Karlene looked shocked.

He did not move a muscle. "I am not so dead yet, but fine I will go. You really did not learn a thing I taught you. Pity, but so be it."

With that he turned and walked back the way he came. He stopped and turned toward Alana and Karlene. "Thank you both," he told then and bowed his head. "I wish you and your children well." He then turned to face Delon. "I wish you well too, something else I am sure you do not believe."

Delon looked unimpressed, not that he cared. "And you can tell Bambi, Faline, Stabo, Gena and the others that they are not welcomed here also," Delon bellowed out as he left.

"You do not have to worry about me or the others," he said walking away. "Claris is gone, and as far as you are concerned, I am gone also."

He walked away not even bothering to turn around. Although he felt relief that Alana, Karlene and Delon had survived, Delon's words bothered him. Claris dying hurt him deeply, but not as much as this. He tried not to look back with hate on Stena's son, but it was hard to do. He spent the next two full nights walking slowly back to his home, or what was left of it. Again he could walk only a short time, before his side started to hurt again, but he managed to get back to his part of the forest. He reached it just before the rising of the greater light. He picked a small place with no deer around and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next night he found the others eating in a small clearing near the old Man cave. He got onto the open area and started to eat the grass. The others saw him and wondered what had happened. He told him where he had gone and what had happened. He did not leave out any details.

"I can understand Delon not liking what the herd decided about his father," Stabo said. "I can understand him being angry his parents are dead. What I do not understand is his hatred of you. You and Bambi trained him, showed him everything he knows."

"He truly feels it was us who caused the herd to reject his Father and Mother," he said his voice choking up. "What he seems to forget is his mother was my daughter. I watched her grow up. I watched her feed at Claris's side. I saw how she acted when she was hit by Man how she allowed me to take out the Man stone without complaint. I saw her take Balo for her companion long before she took him as her mate. I trained her and watched her own fawns grow up. Delon seems to think all that means nothing to me. I am sorry, but I just do not get it anymore. My only consolation was Claris did not hear it."

"The ungrateful slug," the younger Bambi said. "He does not want us. Fine, we do not want him either."

"No," he said plainly. "Even after all he has done, he is still our family as is Stuben. Stuben at least learned from his mistake. I doubt Delon will. Still, if he asks for it, we still must help him, if nothing else for Karlene's sake and the fawns."

"Why she went with him I also do not understand," the younger Bambi went on.

"She stays with him because for a long time those two have cared deeply for each other much like Stena and Balo did. We can only hope he comes to his senses."

Spring was lonelier than ever. Galin, Young Faline, Koren and the others had all gone back to the forest over his hill across the open space. He had heard nothing since they left last spring. Stabo and Young Bambi had young fawns to take care of. That left him, Bambi and Faline to wander by themselves. There was nothing left for them to do except wait out the time until it was they lying on the ground alone. He found himself spending more and more time in the forest by himself.

It was not the best time of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: RETURNS**

It was only days after from his walk that he heard noise coming from the meadow. Just after the rising of the greater light he heard the deep rumbling noises of Man animals traveling down the Man path in their forest. There were many of them. The noise woke him, Bambi and Faline. A short while later he started to hear noises coming from the meadow. There were pounding noises, shouts, and the sound of Man things. The shouts sounded like it came from many Men. There were also many different scents of Man coming from the meadow. Then the banging noises started. It sounded like they were hitting things into each other. There were also several deep growling noises like angry animals. It all sounded far too close for comfort.

"It sounds like it is coming from where the old Man cave was," Bambi said.

"Do you think they are building a new Man cave here?" Faline asked.

He nodded, "It sounds like it, but we should stay still until after the greater light sets and the Man animals go home. Until then we should try and get some sleep. I think it may be a long night."

"Who can sleep with that noise," Bambi grumbled.

They slept in fits and starts all day as the noises continued. They did not smell the scent of Man, nor any sounds of Man that came into the forest. All the noise and smells came from the meadow. It did not sound like Man was trying to hunt. It sounded like the banging noise when Man makes things. As expected, as the greater light set, the Man animals all left. Then there was quiet again. As soon as it was fully dark he went looking for Stabo and the younger Bambi. He found them nearby.

"I am going to go take a look at where the noise came from," he told them. "I think both Bambis and Stabo should come with me. The fawns are not big enough to be left on their own so I will ask the doe to stay here and watch them."

He could see Gena and Galene were angry, but they could also see he was right. The new fawns would be nosier than all of them.

"Can I go?" Stelar his daughter asked.

"Me too?" Kena, Gena's yearling daughter spoke up next.

"Not with your fawn," Helos told Stelar who was with their young male fawn Jolon. "Jena and I will go with you, but Jena you must keep quiet."

He looked at Stabo who shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, but we must all keep very quiet." he told them.

They all walked off together. After a while he stopped and turned around and looked at Kena.

"Come here," he told her.

She came up looking a little shy. "Very well young doe, I have a question from you. We are going to approach Man. How would you do it?"

Kena looked at all of them and then walked away from then by a few lengths and looked around and sniffed the air. She then nodded and came back to them.

"The wind is coming from the hill with the bear's den. We should walk to the other side of the Man path forest near your old forest. Then we should approach the Man cave with the wind in our faces, far enough inside the trees to hide us."

"That is correct," he told her, "What else?"

"We need to be quiet and listen for Man or dogs, but they are most likely not there at this part of the season," she answered.

He looked back at Stabo who was smiling. "Very good, Kena, you have remembered. Now also remember that while it is not usual that Man comes at this time, anytime there is a chance Man may be around, you must be careful. Now go back and walk next to your Father."

They all walked out toward the edge of the Man path near the open space that lead to his old forest. They then did as Kena said and approached the place they heard the noise with the wind in their faces. As they approached the edge of the forest he stopped and motioned from here on out no talking. As they got near the edge of the forest he first saw a Man animal like he had seen all those years ago when the Man cave was first built. It was cold and still. It was the Man animal that had the large piece of armor or scale on its front. They then saw where Man had made a pile of earth. He also saw several holes in the ground. Yes man was going to build something here. So far he could not see any sign of the Man cave, but Man was interested in making something here. He also knew that Man would be back early the next morning. They looked at it a while and then walked into the forest and vanished into the trees.

They walked quietly back to the clearing where they left the doe with their new fawns. All were standing there calmly when they returned.

"Man is building a new Man cave," he said. "That means Man will hunt here in The Season. Man also has a Man cave deeper in the woods that I have seen. That may mean that Man will try and chase us from this part of the forest, toward the other Man cave."

"Or they could try and get behind us and try to force us onto the meadow where they can use their killing sticks on us," the young Bambi said. "This does not look good for the herd here."

"We cannot let them get behind us like they did to Balo and Stena." Stabo said. "One way would be to take the herd deep into the woods at the first sign of Man."

"No it does not look good," he repeated. "We must have a plan what we will do when the time comes."

"The only way to go would be across the Man path into the other part of the forest," the elder Bambi said."

"Could we cross the small open space and run into the Meadow forest?" Gena asked.

"We have to cross the open space," he reminded her. "It is short, but large enough for Man to use his killing sticks on the herd."

"We could run deeper into this forest and hope we do not run into Men from the other Man cave, "Stabo suggested. "Also, if we all run in different directions, Man cannot be everywhere at once."

"True, my Son," he said. "However if you break down into small groups, Man would still be able to find them and kill them. We must find a place where Man cannot find us." He stopped and let them consider that before adding, "There may not be a good answer to this problem. We do have a while to think about it."

"I think I am still a little hungry," Kena said. "I think I will go into the next clearing and eat something."

"I am hungry too, we can think about this another time," Gena said and got up with her. The other doe followed. He went with them and started to eat until his side hurt again and then he stopped. By then the greater light was rising.

Gena spoke up after she was done eating and feeding her fawn. "I think we should go deeper into the forest to get away from the noise. I like to try and sleep today."

"That sounds like a great idea," he said and followed her along with the others.

The noise continued for several more days. Each night they looked, the Man cave got bigger and bigger. There were also other things built that were not there before. He noticed a hole in the ground surrounded by red stone. The same red stone was being used to construct part of the Man cave. This cave looked much bigger than the last one. It soon became clear to all of them that the new Man cave would be about twice as big as the old cave. That meant more Men in The Season and more killing sticks. Poor Stabo looked at it and his heart sank.

"If there are twice as many Men and they are come into the forest to hunt, then we are all going to end up like poor Balo and Stena," Stabo told him and both Bambis privately.

"We are going to have to flee across the Man path and hope Man does not follow us," the elder Bambi repeated.

"Or go deeper into the forest and hope you do not run into the other group of Men,' the younger Bambi told them.

"I do not like either idea," Stabo said.

"What we need is a safe place like we had on the top of the hills in the old meadow forest. Some place where we can hide the herd and it will be difficult for Man to find us."

"I do not know of such a place here," Stabo said.

"Then perhaps we need to find one," the older Bambi said.

It suddenly became clear to him how to do this. "We will have to send deer out we trust to look for one. Young Bambi, I am afraid that will mean you and Helos. You will have to go deep into the part of the forest past the Man path and there look. I would do it, but I cannot walk far enough or fast enough."

'Now until the fawns are older," the younger Bambi told them. We will have to leave our doe here in order to travel quickly and quietly."

Stabo just nodded his head in agreement. "Mid-summer will be the right part of the season to go. Also remember that soon I am handing herd leadership to you."

They all knew that was going to happen this summer. Young Bambi was old enough now and ready. This would be his first problem.

They left it there and hoped a solution would show itself before long. He went back teaching Kena.

The work on the new Man cave continue for a while. It was taking longer for Man to make this new cave than the one that burnt up in the fire.

It was in late spring that something unexpected happened to them. They were feeding one night on the edge of the open meadow where the grass had grown back. They were eating when he saw a black shape come down from the hill. He recognized it as the bear, but he was usually over the hill at that time. A short while later a smaller black shape came down, but did not come onto the meadow. He then remembered what the bear had told him before.

"All of you stay here," he told them. "This time I will go alone. I am not sure about the other bear."

"Maybe I should go, Father," Stabo said. "I can still run."

"No," he told them."This is my problem. Something is wrong or the bears would not be here at this part of the season."

He walked out past the new Man cave and onto the middle of the meadow. The spring grass was less than before, but still enough to feed the herd. The bear walked out alone and met him.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Man is building a cave over the hill at the end of their meadow," the bear told him. "I also heard the noises from here," the bear said and looked the Man cave over carefully. This cave looks much bigger than before."

"He also has another cave deep in the Man path forest," he told him. "That is three new Man caves. This means Man is going to hunt in much greater numbers than before."

"I think you are right," the bear told him. "My den may not be safe anymore."

"Our herd does not feel safe anymore," he replied. "We are looking for a new place to hide."

"I am afraid we are going to have to do the same thing," the bear said and looked back. "I also wanted to bring Uttral back."

"Is she learning like you did?" he asked.

"Yes, but like me it was slow," the bear told him. "It will take time. It is not natural for one of my kind to be friends with one of your kind."

"Understood," he said. He then looked around and saw the hill he used to live on before the fire. No deer went there, it was too barren still. There was no food. "Suppose you put a den on the other hill," he said and pointed his nose toward there. "No deer goes there. Maybe no Men will go there."

The bear looked carefully. "That might work for now and this season," he muttered. "It is bare there, so no place to hide. Might be a good place for a den." The bear then looked at the rest of the deer standing many lengths away. "Are they still concerned about me?" the bear asked sounding disappointed.

"Not you, your daughter," he answered. "She is still large and powerful enough to kill one of us easily."

"Yes," the bear admitted then looked at his family. "I do not see Claris, nor do I smell her on you."

That brought the pain back, but there was no way his friend would have known. "She is gone," he said simply.

The bear looked genuinely pained. "I am sorry," he said in a low voice.

He explained quickly what had happened recently.

"This has not been a good season for you and your family," the bear said. The bear then looked back at his daughter still at the edge of the woods. "I must get back. Thank you for the information and advice," he told him.

"Thank you, for telling me about the other Man cave," he said. "Keep well, my friend."

With that he nuzzled the bear and went back to his family. They were not pleased at all with what the bear told him. The need to find a new hiding place suddenly took on much greater importance.

It was few risings of the greater light later when they were all eating in one of the clearings. It was evening when he suddenly smelled several scents of deer coming toward them. It took his nose only a moment to recognize the scents. He looked up, Gena looked surprised.

"Karlene?"she said out loud.

Five deer walked into their clearing: two doe, and three fawns. For a second he wondered where they came from until he caught a scent of them.

"Mother?" Young Bambi said out loud.

All of them approached the new group. It was Alana and Karlene and three new fawns. They all ran and greeted all of them.

"Why are they here?" Stabo asked.

He suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why would two doe risk a long trip with young fawns. Something bad must have happened.

"What has happened?" he asked both of them.

"I left Delon," Karlene said almost in tears. "He has changed. Stranger, after you left he argued with everyone. I tried to talk to him, but he would not listen. Finally I left. Alana, and her fawn came with me."

"I cannot be around him anymore," Alana said. "He said I cared more for you than his herd and he was right. He does not like you, Stranger. He does not like any of you. He orders the deer around and if they do not do what he says, he kicks them until they do. He is a bad leader and I fear he will come to a bad end like Geno did. I do not want to be there when that happens."

He looked at the elder Bambi who swallowed hard and then turned away from all of them, his head hung low to the ground. The big deer started to walk away suddenly looking very old. He staggered for a moment and made a strange face. The others looked at him with worry. It was if he was suddenly in great pain. He and Faline ran to him think he was going to fall, but he stopped and steadied himself. He took several deep breaths before he could speak up. "I am thinking Alana is right, he is just like Geno," he said, his voice labored. "Now it is Delon too that I failed to reach."

"I did too," he told his old friend. "I feel as bad about this like I felt about Balo and Stena."

"Where did we go wrong?" Bambi asked as if still in pain.

"You did not go wrong," Young Bambi spoke up loudly. "Stabo did not go wrong, your daughter Gena did not go wrong. My Father did not go wrong. Gorro did not go wrong. "No, Bambi you and Stranger did nothing wrong. What this shows is that some deer can learn what you taught and some deer cannot."

"He is correct, my mate," Faline said nuzzling the back of Bambi's neck. "Other than Geno, our children came out fine. Even Geno's children are good. The failure is with Delon, not with you."

It was then he saw Faline stiffen like something had hit her. The others noticed it too.

"Faline," he said, "Are you alright."

She looked normal again. "No it is just a pain I get in my chest at times. Sometimes is goes down my left front leg and left side. Like you, Stranger, I am getting old."

"Faline are you sure?" Bambi asked and kissed the side of her face with affection.

"Yes," she said. "We should not be sad that Delon has failed. "We should be happy we have our family back."

"I agree," Gena said. "I am happy to have you all back."

"Karlene looked at Stabo, "Father, can we stay here?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Stabo said. "All of you can stay."

All of them agreed. In a way he was happy. He liked the idea of his son's children running around and playing with them. One of the things he missed most about getting old was not playing with his children again.

"I have something to say about that," they heard from a distance.

"Onto the meadow walked Delon, big with a full rack growing He looked furious at them.

"It was not bad enough you threw my mother and father out so they could die, but now you take my mate and my children. No, that will not happen. She and Alana are coming back with me if I have to drag them back."

What happened after that was so fast he never had a chance to say a word. Young Bambi's eyes flashed red. Without saying a word, he dropped his head and charge straight at Delon, who put his head down and charged. They both met head on with a crash. Both of them flew back. Young Bambi recovered first and charged again. Delon dropped and tried to trip Young Bambi by bringing his rear legs around. Young Bambi saw it and leaped up into the air coming down and kicking Delon in the side of the head. Delon managed to move aside and so the kick just grazed his head. Delon raised his head and let out a kick that caught Young Bambi in the side of the head knocking him sideways. Young Bambi went down, but rolled out of the way. However he did not get quickly to his feet. Delon saw the advantage and charged as he did Young Bambi lurched forward and brought his velvet covered rack up underneath Delon plunging them into his chest. If they had been out of velvet, that might have killed Delon right there. At the same time he lifted with his powerful legs. As he did, Delon went flying through the air. Delon hit the ground hard and was stunned. They could all see the welts on his chest and belly bleeding, but not seriously. Young Bambi was on him in a moment and raised up to pound him on the side. If was then they are saw Young Bambi was going to killed Delon.

"NO!" both he and Bambi yelled out at the same time.

He tried to move to stop them, but Bambi was much faster now than he was. Young Bambi came down hard on the side of Delon with his front hoofs. He raised up to pound him again when Bambi ran forward and hit him in the flank with his shoulder. That knocked him sideways and then off his feet. He hit the ground rolled once and then got up quickly. Bambi stood between him and a Delon just getting to his feet.

"Enough!" Bambi called to both of them. "This family will not kill each other while I am still alive."

Bambi then turned and shoved his face into Delon's face like he had done to Krono all those seasons past. "You leave now, before I kill you myself. You have no place here. You have no claim on Karlene, her fawns, or Alana. You turn up here again and I will let him kill you. The Stranger was right. You have learned nothing of what we taught you. You are as bad or worse than my own son Geno. I threw him out of my forest; I am now throwing you out also. Go and do not come back."

Delon got up and was limping slightly. He was breathing hard looking to attack Bambi, but Bambi was ready for him. By now Stabo had come up and also looked ready to pound him. Delon turned and without a word started to walk back into the forest.

"Do not come back, Delon," Stabo repeated. "You are no longer welcomed here."

"What is new about that," Delon blurted out. "I will come back if I feel like it."

"You come back and you are dead," Stabo said emphatically."I will follow you to make sure you go."

Stabo followed Delon into the trees and they both disappeared.

Bambi then turned to his namesake. The young male was on his feet looking not much worse for wear. "I am sorry," he told him. "I could not let you kill him. If he comes back, then you do what you want."

"I am sorry too," Young Bambi said. "I lost my temper. I was not going to let him harm my mother."

"That happens at times to all of us. I know all about that feeling," Bambi said. They all smiled.

Stabo came back just before the rising of the greater light. "I followed him until he went past the clearing we found Razor's males in. I told him again what would happen if he came back. He said nothing. I do hope he listened because next time, I will kill him or I will let Young Bambi kill him."

"I know and again I should not have done what I did," Younger Bambi said bowing his head. "That was the duty of the herd leader."

"Do not worry about it," Stabo said "I was not offended."

"I am only sorry that now I will have to raise those fawns without a Father," Karlene said. "I had hoped when they were old enough Delon would teach them. I had hoped he would remember what you taught him and maybe change. As it was, I was too hopeful."

"And I also was too hopeful," he added. "Other than Delene, nothing much came out of that part of my family," he said. "Like you I had hope for Delon, like I had so much hope for Stena."

"I know," Stabo said. "I knew she was most like you, but in some ways she was different. She let Carie cloud her judgment. "I just hope we have seen the last of her too."

"Do not worry about training your fawns," Young Bambi said. "I will be training mine and they can learn with them."

"Thank you, Bambi," she said and nuzzled him.

"Speaking of hope," he said. "It is getting toward light. I hope we can get some sleep today."

They all agreed and slowly walked back into the shelter of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: ACTIONS AND REACTIONS**

At first they did not notice it, but shortly after Delon was chased out of their part of the forest, other new deer started to show up. It was Stelar who noticed it first and started asking questions with the deer. Although she and Helos usually ate and slept in the deep forest clearings, one night they brought themselves and their fawn into the clearing where the rest of them were eating.

"Stabo, can I talk to you for a while?" she asked respectfully "There is something going on in the forest you need to know about."

They all stopped eating and started to gather around them. "What is happening, Sister?" Stabo asked.

"Have you all noticed we are having new deer show up in our herd?" she asked them all.

"I have seen a couple of deer I do not know," Young Bambi answered. "I did not pay much attention to it."

"It is not a couple of deer, there are several," Stelar went on. "They mostly stay in the deeper forest, but Helos and I have noticed them. Not just single deer. There are many doe with this year's fawns."

"Where are they coming from?" Stabo asked.

"Helos and I talked to them," Stelar answered. "They are coming from the forest near the other Man cave. They are leaving because of Delon."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Very sure," Helos spoke up for the first time. "There are some males, but mostly doe and fawns. When I asked them where they came from they said they came from where Delon was. When I asked why, they told me Delon is trying to put the herd together by force now. He is making them all call him leader. They say before he would listen, but they told me that since Delon returned from his journey, he is different. He listens to no one and argues with everyone. They also noticed he was battered."

Stelar then looked at the younger Bambi and spoke up and with certainty in her voice. "One thing for sure, Bambi, he hates you and is openly saying he will strike back at you anyway he can the first chance he gets. He says much the same thing about you, Stabo."

"This is starting to sound all too familiar," he said out loud.

"Yes," the elder Bambi said. "All too familiar, only now you and I Stranger are too old to take care of this."

"That is not what bothers me," Young Bambi said. "I remember the stories you have told about Tarro and what he did. It is Delon that is of worry to me. I do not worry about him attacking myself or Stabo, but he may attack our fawns or doe and maybe even you three."

"What Bambi says is correct," Stabo spoke up sounding very serious. "We cannot allow this to happen. Bambi please come with me, I want to talk to you alone."

With that the two large males left their clearing talking in very low voices. Stelar turned and said. "I am sorry to bring you all this trouble."

"Not your fault," he said. "You only reported something to the herd leader that may hurt the herd. That is what you are supposed to do."

He then looked at the elder Bambi and he nodded his head. Both of them understood what needed to be done. If he was three seasons younger, he knew exactly what he do. Now with his age and injuries, he could no longer do it. Neither could the now old Bambi. This will have to be dealt with by the new generation. That was the one thing he hated most of all about getting old. It robbed him of his ability to act. They went back to eating before Stabo and Young Bambi returned.

Stabo looked directly at the elder Bambi and bowed his head slightly. "Bambi, I am sorry, but your advice to Delon is not being listened to. I am not going to allow him to attack our family and maybe other doe and fawns."

"What are you going to do?" Gena asked.

Stabo took a deep breath. "That depends on Delon. Both Bambi and I are going to find him. If he will not listen to sense, then he will have to listen to force."

"What force?" he wanted to know.

"However much force is needed," Young Bambi said. "Stabo and I are leaving now."

"Father, may I ask you, Bambi, and Helos to look after the herd until we return?" Stabo asked. "There should not be much going on."

Both Gena and Galine did not look happy. This was going to be trouble he knew. Unfortunately, like with Razor, he knew this was trouble they could not avoid.

"When you go, stay together," he told him. "Do not allow Delon to do to you what we did to Razor."

"Understood, Father," Stabo said.

He walked up to his son and rubbed his forehead. "I know what you must do, so do it. Protect the herd, you have done it before. Remember, Delon is young, foolish, but he is not stupid. Be careful of him. If we were younger, Bambi and I would do this. I feel Delon is my responsibility and I should be the one to do this, but I cannot any longer. Go quickly and silently. Remember Delon may have friends too, but I doubt it."

"I understand, Father," Stabo said. "We will be careful."

They both left quietly from the clearing. They were still mostly in shock at what had happened. He walked away feeling completely useless again.

News of Delon and what happened spread among the herd. Not just the senior males, but many of the doe asked him if Delon would come back and cause trouble. He told them honestly, he did not know, but Stabo and Young Bambi would handle it. Even Karlene came by and asked if it would help if she went back.

"No!," he told her flatly. "This hatred Delon feels has gone beyond you, me, or anyone else. It is directed at the whole family now and we cannot allow this. I just wish I and Bambi could do it."

"I am sorry," Karlene whispered. "I did not want this to happen, but I just could not stay with him any longer."

"Not your fault," he told her. "However, you and the fawns should maybe go hide away from here until Stabo and Bambi take care of this. I do not think Delon would hurt you, but I no longer trust him not to hurt anyone."

Karlene nodded and led the twins away into the forest. He went back to waiting.

Several days went by and he could tell things were on edge. Gena told them it was like when they knew Razor was coming. Most deer did not know what to do. The vast majority would not do anything unless they had too. There was the one bad thing about deer. Most of them only knew how to run from trouble. Very few would go and seek trouble out to learn about it or to try and stop it. Most would just run and hope to get away. Running away merely put trouble off for another day, but it seldom solved anything.

It was night several days later when he heard calls from the woods. "Here, all come here," he heard. It was both Stabo and Young Bambi calling. At least they were alive.

"Why are they calling for a gathering?" Bambi wondered.

"I have no idea, you think they discuss it with us," he answered confused himself.

"You mean like you did," Bambi said coolly.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, you are right, old friend. Stabo is herd leader and he decides like I did."

"I can think of several reasons why Stabo would do this, most of them are bad." Bambi said and walked away toward the call.

He looked back at the doe and the fawns. None of them looked to know what was going on. He got up and started to walk toward where he heard the call come from. It took him a little while to get there and he was one of the last to arrive. He looked around at the gathering and noted that just about everyone had come. He decided to stay in the back and let Stabo and Young Bambi run this. Soon Stabo walked into the center. He immediately noted he was limping and his side was bruised. He could see cuts on his chest. He had been in a big fight and he could guess with whom. Young Bambi also looked a little worse for wear with minor cuts on his flanks. He did not like the look of this.

"My friends," Stabo called out. "I am sorry to have called you here with no warning, but there are matters to be discussed and it is important you hear about them."

After the murmuring died down in the herd, Stabo went on.

"As you all know Delon came back here a while ago and tired take back by force his former doe and fawns and Alana and her fawn. We heard that he was still angry and threaten not just the herd, but our families as well. This we could not allow. Both Bambi and I traveled deep in the forest and found Delon. We had an argument with him. It because obvious that because of his mother and father being rejected by this herd, and then getting killed by Man, Delon blamed all of us and he hated all of us. His behavior became so bad that Alana and her fawn left his forest. Then his own mate Karlene and her fawns also left him. That is what made Delon so mad, he came here to get her back and fought with Bambi. We all thought he had left for good, but we found he was still planning on returning and taking revenge on both this herd and his family. When we got to Delon, we found he was putting together some large males and had talked them to come back here and try to do what Razor tired to do here. He was going to do this despite all the teaching given to him by both the elder Bambi and my Father. We could not allow that either. There was a fight and Delon and one of his males were killed by us. The threat is now over. The other two males ran away. I am sorry this has happened, but I wanted to tell you all about it."

There was a lump in his throat. Another of his family had gone bad. At least Stuben had realized his mistake and left in peace, He could not believe that Stena's son could have done this, yet he had no reason to doubt Stabo. He also did not believe that Delon would ever think what he was planning would work. It was stupid. He really did not learn anything Bambi and he taught him. He turned and saw Kalene turn away and walk into the forest alone with her two fawns.

After a period of silence Elkar," one of the males from the deeper forest spoke up. "What Stabo has said is true. Delon had become someone that would not listen to anyone. All had to be his way, or he hurt the deer. I am sorry he is dead, but I think it was for the best."

"I do not think so," Relno spoke up. "With Razor we knew he had hurt and killed those in his herd, and then tried to do the same here, Delon did not do that. He said he would do that, but saying something and doing something are not the same. Delon should not have been killed unless he came back here to harm others."

He saw Stabo look stunned at the comment. "And was I suppose to wait until he hurts one of my family or my fawns. No, he made it plain to others he was going to hurt us anyway he could."

"That sounds familiar," Bambi said.

"Too familiar and too painful," he said out loud. "It is the same as what we did when Razor came here with his males."

"All I am saying is that Delon did not deserve to die," Relno said.

Marco then walked forward and spoke loudly. "I remember Delon as a fawn. I watched him grow up with Stuben, and Delene. I watched Stranger and Bambi train him and the others. I also heard the arguments they made about being herd leader. Delon was a fine fawn and young male, but something went wrong, just like with Bambi's son Geno and Stranger's son Stuben. There is no fault here. What it shows us is that some can learn the ways of being a good herd leader and some cannot. Delon could not, but that did not mean we had to kill him."

This was starting to remind him of what happened when he chased Kregus onto the meadow to be killed. The herd had wanted him and Claris thrown out of the forest. The herd was always ready to make up their minds on things they had no part in. You have to live through a problem to be able to understand it, not just hear about it.

He saw Bambi's ears flick forward showing his interest before speaking up. "You are correct; my son Geno did go bad and forgot all I tried to teach him. However Geno did not try to hurt anyone except me and Stranger by sending Krono to our forest. He never tried to hurt anyone else in this forest. This is why Stanger and I did not try to kill Geno, but instead chased him away. Delon did threaten the herd and our families. Geno was wise enough to leave. Stuben was wise enough to leave. Delon was not wise enough and so remained to be a threat to the herd. It was like when Tarro attacked my family in my old forest. He had to be taken care of and Stranger and I did so. Delon was such a threat and Stabo and the younger Bambi did so. There is no difference."

He then spoke up. "I always tried to teach my family the herd was the most important thing. The leader and his family and friends are here to help the herd, not the other way around. When the herd is attacked, it is the duty of the herd leader to defend the herd, even if it costs his life. Bambi's son Veron knew that and he died doing it. Gurri and Jolo knew that and they died doing it. Balo and my daughter Stena knew that and they died doing it for their herd. Delon did not learn that and was ready hurt or kill to get his way. Delon was son of my daughter. His death hurts me as much as my own daughter Stena. Still, no one is above the herd. This is why Balo, Stena, Delon, my mate Carie and my son Stuben were sent away when they proved they did not learn this and instead cared only about themselves. With the exception of Delon, the others left and went in peace. Delon did not go in peace and made the other deer around him want to leave. Even his own mate left him. After he was chased back, he openly said he wanted to hurt us anyway he could. This, my friends no herd leader can never allow," he stopped for a moment to clear the lump in this throat. "I think Stabo and the younger Bambi did the right thing. Not because Stabo is my son, but because Stabo protected the herd as any good herd leader will do."

After he spoke there was silence. He turned away so they would not see his eyes cloud over. He wished Claris was with him then, but she was not. Old Bambi came over and nuzzled him on his back.

Bambi turned quickly and called out loudly,"That was well said, by a herd leader that has also paid the price to do the right thing many times."

Stabo then stood up as straight as possible and turned to face as much of the herd as he could. "Very well I understand that some of you feel I have done the wrong thing. Let me say that this was my decision alone. Veron's son Bambi helped me, but I decided what had to be done as herd leader. If you wish to have a new herd leader, I will step aside now. I recommend you give the herd leadership to Verson's son Bambi. He had proven he cares for the herd and he has proven he is ready to lead. Many of you know I never wanted to be herd leader, but after Veron was killed, someone had to do it until others were ready. Now Bambi is ready. I ask you all to accept him as your new herd leader."

There were sounds of shock from the other deer. He was surprised and now he understood the real reason behind the gathering. His son had done that perfectly. He knew he was going to turn the herd over to Young Bambi this fall. This was the perfect way to do this. He turned back to the herd and watched.

He noted Marco, Relnor and two or three of the other larger males stepped aside and were talking in private. There were other mutterings from the herd. What was the problem? There were other small groups of deer in discussion. Even the doe and the yearlings were talking. This was not anything he had seen before. It was almost like they disagreed with Stabo. This went on for some time with the groups talking to each other. Finally Relnor walked out from the groups of males and went to the center of the group.

"If I may speak," Relnor called out.

"Relnor may speak," Stabo said looking at the others still in discussion.

"Stabo, we do not want you to step aside as herd leader," he said flatly. "It is not that we do not think Young Bambi can lead, it is that we still think he is too young to do so. We need an older deer that has more experience to be leader. There are many things happening we do not understand with Man. It appears Man will be back in greater number this season. We need someone who can lead us to safety when Man comes back during The Season. Someone who has done this in the past. Stabo has done this, Young Bambi has not. In two or three more seasons, perhaps Young Bambi will be ready, but I do not feel he is ready now with the new threats from Man."

That was a surprise. Many of them knew Veron was younger than Young Bambi when he brought the herd to this forest. He looked at Young Bambi. He was as shocked as Balo was when the herd rejected him. At least there was a reason for Balo, there was no reason to reject Young Bambi.

"My friends," he called out. "I have trained this Bambi. His father Veron trained him. The elder Bambi has trained him. This Bambi is ready to lead as was his father. I would not tell you this if I did not believe it was true. Young Bambi is ready to lead."

"I must agree with Stranger," the elder Bambi spoke up. "Yes I have trained him; yes I have watched him grow up. He is as ready as his Father was when he took leadership of the herd here."

There were more discussions within the herd. More conversations were held. More groups moving around. Finally Marco came forward again.

"We hear the words of The Stranger, Bambi and Stabo. We still think that the younger Bambi needs to have more experience to lead us. When Veron brought the deer here, they were all young and did not know as much as we do now. We now see many new threats. For this reason we ask Stabo to remain as herd leader and for the young Bambi to help him for now."

Stabo looked bewildered at the response. Stabo wanted to give it up. Young Bambi looked angry as if rejected. He walked over to Stabo and motioned both Bambis to join them.

"I did not expect this to happen, but the herd has made a choice," he said in a low voice."Stabo you must remain as herd leader. The others ask it of you. Bambi, the herd asks you to wait, but they did not reject you."

"What do you mean they did not reject me," the young male spat out. "They just told me they did not want me. Now I know how Balo felt."

"No," the older Bambi said to him like he was his own fawn. "The herd told you they did not think you were ready to lead, not that they did not want you. You will be herd leader in time, but not now."

"I almost feel like walking off into the deep woods like Balo did," the Younger Bambi said shaking his head.

That made him angry even if Young Bambi was not serious. "Then you would be no better than Balo. I have always told you the herd will tell you when you are ready. The herd told you that you are not ready now. The herd also rejected our advice. This bothers me, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Accept the herd's decision and learn from it. You will be herd leader here some day."

"If you say so," Young Bambi said.

"No," he told him. "You must say so and you must say so now so the others will hear."

He could see how this tore at Young Bambi's insides. He felt he was being rejected now by the herd. The young male took several deep breaths and called out loud.

"Please hear me," he yelled out. "I will not lie to you and say I was not disappointed at your decision. However as Stranger and my Father's father taught me, I must listen to the will of the herd to be a good leader. If you do not think I am ready to lead, then I will stay and help Stabo until you think I am ready."

"That is why you are not like Balo, Delon and Stuben," Relnor said to the herd. "That is also why one day you will be ready to lead."

"Great," Young Bambi said under his breath and walked out of the gathering with Galene and their fawn behind him.

With that the gathering was over and they all went back to their bedding areas. He did not get much sleep that night.

Over the next few days many more deer came from the deeper forest and started to mix in with their herd. It soon became obvious that the herd would need to spread out much more to prevent over feeding. It also became obvious to him and the older Bambi that this many new deer was sure to bring Man in greater numbers. The herd would be spread out so much, it would be difficult to control or know what was going on quickly. Normally this would not be a problem. If Man was about in greater numbers, it might be. Bambi and him saw the problem at about the same time and went to see Stabo.

"I know, Father, but I can only be in one place at a time," Stabo answered to their comments.

"Then you are going to have to get help," he told him. "That is what we trained both Young Bambi and Helos to do."

"Younger Bambi knows this part of the Man path forest well," Bambi added. "Both Helos and Stelar know the deeper woods better. I suggest you keep Young Bambi here, Helos and Stelar closer to the other Man cave, and you stay someplace between them."

"If they find trouble, they can always call," he said.

"And we still need to find hiding places for the herd," Stabo added.

"I think it is time for Younger Bambi, Helos, and You to have a meeting to work out a plan," Bambi said. He obviously had a plan.

"We cannot move the herd in an instant," he said. "Now is the time to plan and search."

'"Fine, we will do this tomorrow night," Stabo said.

That was another problem caused by Delon even after he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SECOND**

Summer continued to pass. With the problems concerning Delon and the herd leadership, the plan to find new hiding places for the herd was put off. It was not until several days after the gathering when things had calm down that Stabo ask him, Bambi, Young Bambi and Helos to join him in a meeting. It was then they discussed what had happened with the Man caves.

"So man will not only be hunting here, but also in Felon's and Young Claris' forest as well." Young Bambi said looking concerned.

"That is true," he said. "I see no reason to doubt what the bear told me. It also makes finding a place to hide the herd more important. Important enough where it should be done now while it is quiet in the forest."

"I do not understand why," Helos spoke up.

Bambi took a deep breath trying not to get bothered that Helos could not see the problem. "If Man has a cave in the deeper forest here, then right out on the meadow, and now over the hill in the other forest; then Man and his dogs can chase deer from everywhere. When Man only had the cave here, it was easier to get away from him. With Man all around us, everywhere we run, we will have Man in front of us. It will be just like what happened to Balo and Stena."

"Our old hiding places in the Meadow forest are also no longer useful, because with the trees and bushes gone, it is too open," he further explained. "We must find new places to hide and we must find them now. I would do this, but I am too old. This is a job for the young. This is a part of being a herd leader."

"Where then do we look?" Helos asked.

Young Bambi turned and looked toward the Man path. "There is only two places and that is across the Man path, or much deeper in the woods away from the other Man cave. With more Men coming to the Man cave in our meadow, they can easily search where we are now, especially if they bring dogs."

"I had through maybe going over the hill to the other forest would be a help," Stabo said, "With Man building a cave the, we will walk right into Man."

Bambi looked the other way toward their old forest. "Going over the other hill toward Galin's forest will not work. It is all open. Man could kill us all there anytime he wanted."

"Not many places to take the herd," he said.

"Then we look," the Younger Bambi said. "I had wanted to wait, but I can see the problem is here now. I will bring Galene and our fawn here. Stabo can you, Stranger and Bambi look after them?"

"You will need help," Stabo told the younger Bambi. "Helos, can you go with him?"

Helos looked reluctant, but nodded. "I will bring Stelar and our fawn here also. I will go with you."

"Very well," I will stay here with Father and Bambi and we will guard the herd," Stabo said.

He could only hope they find something that would help them.

After Young Bambi and Helos left, things were glum the next few days. The death of Delon, although not mourned much within the herd, was still a shock, especially how he died. Although the herd had spoken its desire to have Stabo continue to be herd leader for now, Stabo was not happy about it, nor was Young Bambi. Inside, the younger Bambi remembered all too well the tales of his Father when he had become herd leader at his age or even younger. To have the herd tell you they do not consider you ready to lead was an unpleasant shock to him and his sense of worth.

He did not know what to make of it either because the herd had also rejected his advice and Bambi's. What did that tell him when the herd they led for so long rejected their advice? All in all it was not a happy time within his family. He continued on and would continue to do so as long as he was able. Inward he knew the herd had chosen stability, going with a leader they knew. They were afraid of change.

Not much else changed as the forest reached high summer. The sun was warm, the rain was short and pleasant and the grass on the meadow continued to grow. There was even some green leaves coming from inside their old forest.

A pleasant side was the fact that he saw three Man families return to the new Man cave. As before they did not hunt and as before they did not bring their killing sticks. They all came together in three Man animals. With them came Man doe and Man fawns and they played in the meadow during the day. They did not have dogs so they were easy to watch. The fawns played together. Twice and over the objections of the others he deliberately walked out onto the meadow during daylight. The children all came over to him and the Men and Men doe looked at him, yet took no action. The second time he did noticed one of the Man fawns followed him. He could have easily avoided the young male. He walked into the forest and stopped.

"Stranger, what are you doing," Alana berated him.

"Watch from a distance," he told her. Stabo also came to watch him. He waited in the open for the Man fawn to walk into the forest. The Man fawn did not seem to care about what dangers may lay hidden. He stood there alone and did not move. The small male walked over and into the same clearing. The Man fawn looked up and saw him standing there alone.

"Ook Nonme, a dree," he called back into the meadow.

The young male approached him. He remained still. The Man fawn was of no danger to him. It came within three lengths of his body and then stopped. He slowly walked forward until he was close to the young male and then dropped his head. The fawn reached out with its front hoof and touched his forehead. He then rubbed the male's forehead like he would a young fawn.

"He he he," the young male shouted and started to jump up and down.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened. Tilar ran from his mother's side to be next to the Man fawn. Tilar looked at the young Man fawn and started to jump around.

"Tilar," Alana called out, but Tilar was occupied in chasing the young Man fawn around, and then the Man fawn chased Tilar. He kept constant watch to make sure no other Men came close to them. It was enjoyable to watch them both play with each other. Soon the others came over to watch. He saw Bambi and Faline watching from a distance. This was unlike anything any of them had seen before. He let it go on for a while until the young male stopped and sat down on the ground. He then coughed loudly so Tilar stopped playing and came to him. He then walked up to the Man fawn and pushed him back gently toward his own family. The Man fawn left the clearing and walked with him until they were close to the edge of the forest. Once the Man fawn saw his own family he ran toward them. The meeting was over. He walked back to the others.

"Stranger," Alana called to him. "Why did you get close to the Man fawn? He could have hurt you and hurt Tilar."

He turned to Alana and smiled. "No, he had no killing stick and he is too small to use one. All he wanted to do was play just like our fawns likes to do. I wanted to show that to you. I wanted all of you to understand that without their killing stick, Man is not a danger. Man fawns even behave like our own. I always wanted to know what made them act like our own fawns when they are small, and yet will kill us without mercy when they are large. I never understood it."

"Maybe something in the killing sticks, drives them mad," Bambi said. "Without them they look safe enough."

"Maybe you are right, but it is a question I have always had," he said and walked away to start playing with Tilar on his own.

That night they talked over with the others what happened that day. Most of his family wanted nothing to do with Man and he did not blame them. It was still interesting. He liked being around his family at this time. He liked playing with the fawns. They come up to him and push at him. Even through it hurt to do so, he would lean over and push back. It was how he learned just how the fawns would behave.

That next night both Young Bambi and Helos returned after many days away. They both looked fine despite their travels. He did notice a few scuff makes on them. Both Stelar and Galene were both very happy to have them back unhurt. After they all ate and drank, they all went over to Stabo's clearing and lay down to let the two males tell their tale. Young Bambi started.

"We went deep into our forest past the other Man cave. We found the deer herd there, or at least the deer. Since Delon died, there has been no leader. It is like what Galin told us about his herd: just a bunch of males sparing with each other. A couple of them thought it be fun to spar with us."

"They were wrong," Helos said. "We did not hurt them, but we made it clear they should leave us alone, which they did. It was all flat back there. There was really no place to hide anywhere."

"If not for the distance, I am sure all the deer be glad to join our herd," Young Bambi went on. "We saw no familiar deer back there. Some deer did know about us. That was most likely from Balo and Delon. A few deer knew me and Stabo because of our fight with Delon. No one complained to us that Delon was gone."

"What do they do when Man comes?" Bambi asked.

Young Bambi answered with a shrug of his huge shoulders."From what I heard, they run in any direction they can think of."

"No plan there," he muttered.

"We then went to the right from the deer herd and found the edge of the forest, nothing but open space with no other forest in sight. No place to hide there. The we went back to where we found the deer and went to the left and came across the Man path as it left the forest and went into the open area. We went beyond there and we found a large hill."

"How large was the hill?" he wanted to know.

"Smaller than the hill you hid the herd on before the forest burned down," Young Bambi answered. "It was open and easy to climb, but there were lots of trees at the top of the hill. It was the most hidden place we could find. There was also an old bear den on it, but there was no scent of a bear there. That was the only place other than the forest itself we found that we could hide from Man."

"How long would it take to get the herd there," Stabo asked.

"About two full nights walking," Helos said.

That might help the herd, but it would do him no good. He could never walk that far quickly enough to avoid Man he knew. It did not sound good, but it was all they had.

"You both have done well in finding that," he told them. "I am proud of both of you."

"I am not sure that will do us any good, Father," Stabo said.

"It gives us some place to go if we need it," Bambi said. "It is more than we had before. Stranger is right, you both done well."

Both the younger Bambi and Helos smiled. Their mates lay next to them and showed their appreciation. Both couples went off into the forest to rest after their long journey.

He looked at both Bambi and Faline and shrugged himself. It was better than nothing.

There were also other matters to take care of. Some of the senior males came to talk with Stabo about Delon late two nights later. Many still did not think he should have been killed. Stabo explained many times his reason. He supported his son. A deer as strong and as good a fighter as Delon was a danger, especially if he said he use that ability to kill or hurt helpless fawns.

Finally Marco just spoke up. "I do not think you should have killed him unless he came back again and tried to hurt someone." I remember hearing about what Stranger did to Kragus when I was but a fawn and I remember hearing how the herd treated you at the time. I do not want that to happen to Stabo."

"Marco, I will tell you truthfully. If the herd does not think I can still lead, then I will step aside. I have already offered to do it once. I will do it now," Stabo said. "I did what I thought I had to do; protect the herd and my family."

"My son is correct," he said to Marco. "Just like what we did for Razor. A deer that is interested in only forcing himself on the herd, and does not care who he hurts in the process, should be eliminated before he destroys the herd."

"If you say so, Stranger," Marco replied coolly. "I can only tell you what others think. No one is saying they want a new leader yet."

"Thank you, Marco," he said and bowed his head slightly in a show of respect. Marco then left them and walked away.

"They want me and they do not want me," Stabo said. "I wish they make up their mind."

He looked at the sky starting to lighten overhead. "Let us sleep on it," he suggested."Things look better when you are not tired."

"Good idea," Bambi said getting up with Faline.

"We can do this tonight," Faline said.

Young Bambi, Galene, Stelar, Helos and their fawns all went back to their sleeping places. He followed Bambi and Faline back to their resting place. They slept at one end of the clearing and he slept alone at the other. He had no problems in falling asleep.

He woke up when the greater light was past being overhead. He got up and immediately walked into the forest to empty himself. As he walked back he noted something strange. He saw Bambi standing up at the edge of the clearing with his back toward him. He then saw Faline still lying peacefully on the ground. Usually when one got up they both got up. He walked over the Bambi and as he got close he noticed he was shaking.

"Bambi, are you ill?" he asked him.

"No," he sobbed openly. "I am fine." The big deer then turned around tears pouring down from his large dark eyes. "Stranger, Faline is gone."

He was stunned, 'What!" he said and moved quickly over to her. He reached over and rubbed her forehead like he had done countless times before. Her head was cold to the touch. He felt along her entire body. It was the same, she was cold as a winter stream. He nudged her gently with his nose. She was hard to the touch. She also did not respond to his touch. She was dead.

"Faline," he said and put his head on the ground next to her. "Why her?" he said out loud.

"We lay down at sunrise as normal," Bambi went on. "Nothing seemed wrong. She told me her chest had hurt her after the talk with Marco, but I did not think anything about it. I felt her go to sleep. A while ago I was awaked. I felt cold and it took me a while to understand I was cold because she was cold. I called her name and she did not move. She has never done that. I kissed her. She did not move and her body was cold and stiff. That is when I knew. Stranger, she died in her sleep."

He got up and turned away from her and Bambi. He fought to get himself under control. Other than Claris, Faline was the only doe he ever felt true feelings for. He always thought Bambi was a very fortunate deer to find her and have her for a mate. They were a pair since he knew any of them. Now she just lay in front of him.

He felt his own eyes tearing. He never expected this to happen. "This hurts me like watching Claris pass in front of me. I cannot image living in a forest without her."

"I cannot image being without her," Bambi said still sobbing. "I never believed that I would outlive her, nor did I want to."

He looked over at his oldest friend now shaken. "I know how you feel," he said. "I am truly sorry for you because I know what you have lost. Is there anything you like me to do?"

"Could you get the others and bring them here?" Bambi asked. "I will stay here and make sure the scavengers stay away for a while. Especially bring my daughter."

"I will go now," he told him and then left.

He first found his daughter and Helos and told them," They were shocked and left at once. He then found young Bambi, Galene, their fawns and told them. He then went to Stabo's clearing and found them. They both saw him coming. Stabo must have seen it in his face. "Is it Bambi?" he asked.

He looked at Gena now in middle age, but still nice looking. "Gena, your mother passed in her sleep. You need to go to your Father, he needs you."

"No," she said in a whimper and then turned and buried her head in Stabo's side. Stabo let her cry there for a while before speaking up. "Gena, your Father really needs you now."

She turned back to him and nodded and silently left for the place she knew her mother and father liked to bed down. Her fawns followed her. Stabo looked closely at him. His son was thinking the same thing he had been thinking. Who would be next?

"Go, my Son. Hurry, I will catch up later. I have to rest for a moment."

He watched his son scurry after his mate and fawns. He stopped and leaned against a spruce tree. His side ached. He stood there breathing hard for a while before he could move on his own again. He hurried as quickly as possible. By the time he returned the others were all there looking at the still figure before them. Gena was standing next to Bambi rubbing his side. He had never seen the old deer so distraught. He stood in the back and just looked. The forest was now going to be lonelier now with Faline gone, just after it gotten lonelier when Claris had gone. Finally after a while he knew what had to be done. It was time to go and leave this place of death.

"It is time we leave," he said. "I will leave this place and not return like I did not return to the clearing Claris died in.

"Stranger is right," Bambi said looking once more at Faline. "There is nothing more we can do here. I am going to go and be by myself for a while. I will be back," he said and then walked off alone toward the deeper forest.

The rest of them left. He was the last to go and he walked back toward the edge of the forest by the meadow. The three Man families where still there playing together. He spent the rest of the day watching them and wondered if Man suffered the same losses as they did.

He spent the next few days alone. He took the time to go walking back into his old forest to see how things were growing back. He walked back through the trees and headed for the remains of the tall oaks near were the Old Owl lived and later when Oswell took up residence. He looked at them and called for Oswell, but no one came out of the tree. He hoped that only meant that had flown away to avoid the fire. All around him the trees stood tall, yet he saw few signs of leaves except from a few trees. He did see lots of smaller plants growing up from the ground. He noted some grasses starting to grow. He walked to the old pond and the clearing Claris, Carie and he had shared with Bambi and Faline in happier days. He also saw the clearing that Balo and Stena had used. It was all burnt, but in the open areas there were green plants beginning to grow back. He drank out of the stream that flowed from the pond down the hill toward the stream that led out of the meadow.

In his travels he saw no animals larger than mice. Some insects were there, but anything larger was gone. He saw many collections of burnt bones from animals not lucky enough to have fled in time. His side hurt from time to time. He rested near the stream near their old viewing location. It too was burnt bare. He could not hide a fawn there now. The only thing that even looked close to as remembered it was the meadow itself. It was growing grass again.

The next night he ate on the meadow near his former home for the first time since the Man cave had burnt to the ground. He slowly climbed the hill that had met Geno on all those seasons before. His side was hurting like being kicked by the time he got to the top, but he could see the whole forest from here. This was only the second time he had been here since that day. He noticed the trees were not as badly burnt here. Some were even sprouting leaves and looking almost normal. As he walked he noted that things had not changed much here.

"Stranger," he head a familiar voice call.

He looked up and there on a branch was Oswell. He was happy. "You are alive," he called out.

"Yes, but I thought you were all dead," the Owl said looking at him.

"I am alive, but most of the others are not," he told him and then spent most of the rest of the night bringing him up to date.

"So other than you and Bambi, the others are dead," Oswell said. "I am sad about that. I have a new mate Orell. Oswell then told him a story about his experience. They had a brood of new owlets in the tree when the fire came. Sorporra stayed with them thinking the fire would not get to them in the hollow of the tree. As it turned out they were not burnt by the fire but Oswell found them all dead in the tree without a mark on them.

"I am sorry," he said.

"There was nothing to be done," Oswell told him. "I hope things work out better for all of us."

""I hope so too," he told him sincerely. "Have you found enough food here for your family with the forest burnt?"

"The mice and other small creatures survived in their underground burrows. If anything it is easier now. It is more open, and it takes the mice longer to find food so more chances for me to find them. My owlets are doing well. I hope to fledge a clutch of four this season. How about you?

"My family is fine, but with Claris dead and me getting old, there will not be any more fawns. My children are having fawns so my family is growing."

"You will train them like the others?" Oswell asked seeming interested.

He did not feel like telling him he doubted he live long enough to do it so he just said. "If I get the chance I will." That was more or less the truth.

"Well I have to go. I have many mice to catch," he said and flew off.

At least that was some happy news in the forest. He was glad to see someone from the old days that was doing well. He walked back to his new home happier than he had been in days.


End file.
